A Tainted Love Story
by tomoya-542002
Summary: Romeo and Juliet with a DNAngel twist, staring Daisuke and Satoshi as the starcrossed lovers! rated M just to be safe...
1. Chapter 1 A Lovers’ Quarrel

_A Tainted Love Story_

By: tomoya-542002

Disclaimer: I do not own D-N-Angel, from which I'm borrowing characters, or Romeo and Juliet, from which my basic story line comes from… I don't own Spiral either (but I love Kousuke, so I added him to the story!).

A/N: This is sort of a modern-day version of Romeo and Juliet (don't worry, they won't speak Old English!) with a D-N-Angel twist. Since this damn ass cite won't keep my symbols i had to go put them all back, and just in case, i also put the meaningsin these ()... no i won't attempt to spell the damn word... and i hate the fact that it wasnice and pretty, centered and everything, in my doc, but it all changed when uploaded! sigh, guess i shouldexplain who is who, or who is acting out what part, so it's basically it's 1 is 2 but will still be called and look like 1. I'm confused 0.o; umm, never mind… here it is:

D-N-Angel character to R&J character:

Daisuke is Romeo

Satoshi is Juliet

Risa is Rosaline

Riku is Paris

Takeshi is Mercutio

Dark and Kousuke are Benvolio and Balthazar

Krad is Tybalt and Lord Capulet

Inspector Saehara is The Prince

Emiko is Lady Montague

To-To is The Nurse

Masahiro is Friar

Yep, that's everyone! So, umm, on with the fan-fic, I guess. Oh, the … that appear during the prologue are like flashes, but that's just for the prologue part, 'k? Oh, and just because Satoshi is Juliet does not mean that he is now a girl (he's still a boy, and he's still Satoshi), it means that he's is talking Juliet's place in the story. I'm telling all of you this now so that you don't yell at me later: **_I agree that Satoshi would make a better Romeo then Daisuke and that Daisuke should be Juliet, but I had to make Satoshi be Juliet or else all the other characters would be screwed up._** If Satoshi were Romeo then I would have to make Krad be someone like Benvolio and make Dark be Tybalt and that just doesn't go with the story line, so I had to make Satoshi be Juliet. Now that I've told all of you this, I had better not get any reviews yelling at me because of who is who, 'k? **_I will be highly pissed off if you lovely readers send in reviews asking why I made Satoshi be Juliet because I just got done explaining it to all of you_** (just a heads up!).

-----------A Tainted Love Story: Chapter One- A Lovers' Quarrel-----------

**Two households,**

Dark and Krad fly towards

each other through the dark

night sky…

**both alike in dignity,**

"Krad," Dark shouts

as he closes the

distance between

the two…

**In fair Verona where we lay our scene**

Krad smirks, causing

Dark to punch him…

**From ancient grudge, break new mutiny,**

A crowd gathers

below the brawling

enemies, watching in

sick amusement as

the two angels begin

what is sure to be a

fight to the death…

**Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean:**

The crowd cheers

wildly as Krad

grabs Dark by

the throat…

**From forth the fatal loins of these two foes,**

Daisuke and

Satoshi fight

through the mob

as they desperately

try to find some

way to stop Dark

and Krad…

**A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life:**

They stop in the

middle of the crowd

and begin to yell at

the fighting angels,

telling them to stop…

**Whose misadventured piteous overthrows,**

Dark slams Krad

into a window.

The thick glass shatters

and they fall through

it, continuing their fight

inside the building…

Daisuke and Satoshi rush

inside to stop them…

**Doth with their death bury their parent's strife.**

The two teens

run up the stairs

to the floor that

Dark and Krad are

on… They enter the

room just as Krad

is throwing an

energy ball at Dark.

The dark haired teen

dodges it and it

hits Satoshi in the chest,

sending him into the

wall…

**The fearful passage of their death-marked love,**

"Satoshi!" Daisuke

and Krad scream

as they run to the

blue haired teen…

Tears slide down

Daisuke's cheeks as

he kisses Satoshi on

the hand…

**And the continuance of their parents' rage,**

Krad, also crying,

turns back to Dark

and punches him…

Daisuke shakily

stands up and looks

over at Dark and

Krad, who are

fighting once

again…

**Which but their children's end nought could remove,**

The red haired

teen walks to

the window

and looks out

at the now

empty streets…

**Is now the two hour's traffic of our stage.**

"No!" Dark

shouts, rushing

over to Daisuke…

**The which if you with patient ears attend,**

**What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend**

Prologue to Romeo and Juliet

By: William Shakespeare

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #(Flash)

_He is a lamb, she is the slaughter,_

Daisuke and Risa fell back onto Daisuke soft bed, kissing passionately in the dimly lit room.

_she's moving way too fast and all he wanted was to hold her,_

Risa moaned, pulling her tight pink shirt over her head and tossing it aside.

_nothing that he tells her is really having an effect,_

Daisuke whimpered. "Hey, Risa, slow down…" he murmured, "don't you think that's going a bit too far?"

Risa ignored him, taking off his shirt as well. Daisuke shivered, grabbing his girlfriend's hand and stopping her as she started to pull down her skirt. "Oh, come on Dai-chan, I love you," she whispered, pushing his hand away. She began to undo his pants instead. "Let me love you…"

_he whispers that he loves her but she's probably only looking for se—,_

"Risa, stop," Daisuke pleaded, once again pushing the brunette's hand away.

_so much then he can ever give, _

_(up the stairs) _

_a life full of lies and meaningful relationships, _

_(the station where the)_

"Oh c'mon Dai…" Risa whispered, running her hand down his chest and into his boxers, causing the boy to gasp.

_he keeps his hands pinned down at his sides _

_(act becomes the art) _

_he waits for it to end and the aching in his gut to subside  
(of growing up)_

"I said stop!" Daisuke shouted, pushing Risa off of himself. He pushed a little too hard and she ended up on the floor.

Risa glared up at him, a hurt look in her pretty eyes. "But Dai-chan," she whispered, smiling as she stood back up, "I thought you said you loved me…"

"I do, but I'm not ready for this," Daisuke sighed as he buttoned his pants. He looked up at the brunette pleadingly, "I told you that already…"

"If you really did love me, then you wouldn't argue about having sex with me, you would just do it," Risa remarked, sitting back down next to her boyfriend. She gently took the boy's hand and brought it to her shoulder, placing it onto her bra strap.

Daisuke shivered, pulling away from Risa's touch. "And if _you_ loved _me_ then you wouldn't try to force me to have sex with you," the red haired teen hissed, scooting farther away from his girlfriend.

The brunette shrugged, smiling slightly. "Well then," she said, reaching over the bed and picking up her shirt, "I guess I don't love you." Risa slowly put her shirt back on before standing up and walking over to the door. "Bye Dai-chan," she whispered with a wink, blowing him a kiss as she left his room.

Daisuke sighed in a mixture of exasperation and confusion as he lied back down. "Damn whore," he whispered. He and Risa had been dating for a year now, yet she still couldn't get it through her thick head that he just wasn't ready for sex! 'Just because I'm sixteen doesn't mean I have to sleep with everything that moves!' he thought, rolling over and punching his pillow angrily.

Shaking his head to clear his mind, he turned off his lamp and went to sleep.

(Passing time)

Daisuke sat at the kitchen table, staring moodily into his cereal. 'I'm too depressed to eat…' he thought, pushing the bowl away and laying his head down on the table. He was considering washing the dishes in the sink behind him, or at the very least turning on the dishwasher, when Dark and Kousuke entered the room. Both teens were wearing their school uniforms, but class seemed to be the last thing on their minds; they were avidly discussing their next mission. Since they were the oldest, Emiko trusted only them, or herself, to go steal from the Hikari family.

"But that damn Satoshi kid would recognize us!" Kousuke was saying, his cat-like green eyes flashing angrily behind his yellow tinted emo-glasses as he glared at Dark.

Daisuke sat up. "Hey Dark, Kousuke, what's up?" he asked, smiling. He was glad to see them, Emiko kept the two boys so busy that Daisuke rarely got to talk with them. But none of them really minded; Dark and Kousuke felt honored to be chosen to carry out the Niwa clan's missions, a privilege they had been training for since they three. Daisuke idolized his older brother and cousin, following in their footsteps to become a great thief.

Dark shook his head, ignoring his younger brother as he crossed the room and opened the fridge. "He would only recognize us if he _saw_ us," he insisted, reaching into the fridge and pulling out two Cokes™. Handing one of the drinks to Kousuke, the older teen continued, "It's a costume party, so all we need to do is find really, _really_ good costumes, go in, and swipe the painting."

"Believe it or not, the Hikari kid isn't stupid. Unlike with you, a cheep costume wouldn't fool him; he'd know it was us!" the red-head argued as he sipped from his drink. He winced, looking at the can accusingly. "Dammit, why'd they have to tear down the Starbucks?" he mumbled, setting the Coke down on the counter.

"Hey guys, why don't you let me steal the painting? The younger Hikari's never seen me before," Daisuke piped up, drawing the older teens' attention to him.

"NO!" Dark and Kousuke shouted simultaneously. Kousuke shook his head, running his fingers through his dark red hair. "Hikari would recognize us," he sighed, leaning against the kitchen counter as he turned his attention back to Dark. Unfortunately for him, the purple haired teen was too busy searching the dishwasher for a clean glass to care much.

"But not me!" insisted Daisuke, taking advantage of Dark's distraction. He pushed his chair back from the table a bit so he could face Kousuke.

"No, Daisuke," Kousuke repeated. "You're too young."

"I am not!" the younger teen whined. He gave a cute pout and crossed his arms, not helping his case in the slightest. "You were only twelve when you started stealing for Mom, that's four years younger then I am now!" he argued, glaring at his cousin.

"Did anyone even turn this thing on!" Dark interrupted, picking up yet another dirty glass from the dishwasher. He angrily closed the machine and began raiding the cupboards from some sign of a glass.

"You might have the body of a sixteen-year-old, but you have the mind of a ten-year-old," Kousuke teased, walking over and giving Daisuke a playful smile as he ruffled the smaller boy's hair. "And why don't you just use one of those plastic cups?" the older redhead asked, looking over at Dark.

Dark glanced his cousin and rolled his eyes. "Because I want a glass," he said before returning to his task.

"Come on," Daisuke pleaded, tugging on the sleeve of Kousuke's blue school jacket to get his attention again, "I've been training really hard and I kn—"

"No, Daisuke, end of discussion! Aunt Emiko would kill us if we let you go!" Kousuke stated firmly.

Dark however, was starting to agree with Daisuke. "If we don't tell Mom," he started, abandoning his search and walking over to Daisuke, "then she can't say no…"

"I say no!" yelled Kousuke, but the two brothers ignored him.

"You and Hikari have never seen each other, so there's no way he would know it was you…" Dark continued, amethyst eyes glinting mischievously, "He'll never know it was a Niwa who did it; all you have to do is sneak in and steal it."

"You're willingly going to send your only brother into the battlefields!" Kousuke practically screamed, slamming his palm onto the table. "Even if Satoshi doesn't know who he is, Krad does! Krad's seen him before and knows he's a Niwa, he will not hesitate to kill him!"

"_If_ I get caught, and I won't," Daisuke hissed, glaring at Kousuke. "Besides, I heard Mom say that Krad's going on a business trip or something, so he won't even be there," he added smugly.

Kousuke chose not to vocally reply, instead casually using his middle finger to push his emo-glasses a little bit higher up on his nose. The smaller boy gave a murderous look and kicked his cousin in the shin.

Dark quickly moved in-between the two. "It's settled then, Daisuke will go steal the "Painting of Lost Souls"!" the purple haired teen declared, banging his soda on the table like a gavel. It popped open, spilling soda everywhere. "Oops…" he said, smiling sheepishly and ducking away as the other two boys glared at him threateningly.

"So Dark and Kousuke finally trusted you with a mission?" Takeshi asked, hoping onto the street curb and walking it like a tightrope. School had just ended and he and Daisuke were walking home together as usual; since they lived a few blocks away from each other, it was only natural.

"Yeah, all I have to do now is find some way to get into the party… maybe I can borrow Kousuke's grappling hook," Daisuke said with a shrug.

Takeshi stopped walking and swung his book-bag from his shoulder to look through it. Daisuke also stopped, turning to see what his friend was doing. A few seconds later, Takeshi smiled and pulled out two invitations to the Hikari's costume party from his bag.

"Where did you get those?" Daisuke asked, reaching forward to take the invitations.

"Got them from Risa," Takashi laughed, holding the papers higher up so Daisuke couldn't reach them. "Her sister's engaged to the one and only Satoshi Hikari…" He quickly brought his hand down and took a step backwards as Daisuke jumped up to reach the invitations. "Speaking of Risa," the black-haired teen casually remarked with a smirk, placing the invites behind his back as his friend lunged at them, "she told me that you left her very unsatisfied last night…"

Daisuke flinched, stopping his attempts to get the invitations at the mention of his girlfriend. "She's upset because I won't put out for her," he mumbled uncomfortably, taking a step back.

Takeshi laughed and threw an arm around Daisuke's shoulders, holding out one of the invitations to him. "Dude, you're going to die a virgin if you keep this up. You've shot down almost every girl in our grade! How do you do it?"

"Do what, say no?" the redhead asked, accepting the paper.

"Yeah."

"I just do," Daisuke said, shrugging off Takeshi's arm as they continued to walk. "I'm not ready for an intimate relationship, and I won't be until I find the right… person…"

Takeshi smiled, reaching over and ruffling his friend's spiky red hair. "You know, you're going to have to tell them sooner or later," he commented, referring to Daisuke's family.

"I know," Daisuke sighed, "but not yet, okay? I'm not even completely sure if I am or not…"

-----------------------------------------------------End Chapter 1-----------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own the song that was in the background (it's _Sic Transit Gloria_ by: Brand New) or Coke ® (or is it ™?), Coke by-products, Starbucks, or any other songs or name-brand items mentioned now or later.

A/N: So I'm sitting here bored as hell cuz my computer's being an ass and won't fully load the Sukisho episodes… Yeah, I know I'm repeating past mistakes by starting to post a fic before it's finished (hell I feel bad for the people who are waiting for Dangerous Liaisons to be taken off of hiatus…), but I'm bored and need feedback on this thing. I've started it two years ago and placed it on hiatus, but Courtney kept telling me it was best on and to finish it, so here I am. I went back and revamped it, so it's a lot different from the original (not really, all I did was try to add more detail… I hope I didn't completely slaughter the fic by doing that.). anyways, please review! I don't care what you have to say because I personally think this is crap, but whatever. God I reread my other stories shivers, it was all I could do to stop myself from taking them off the net! Oh… wow, sorry for the ramblings, I'll stop now …


	2. Chapter 2 A Kiss Between Foes

-------------------------------------Chapter 2- A Kiss Between Foes-----------------------------

Satoshi glared across his room at Krad, whole body quivering with anger. "I refuse to marry her! I refuse to allow you to treat me like some piece of property!" he shouted in defiance as angry tears began to form in his cerulean eyes. "I don't want to be a pawn so you can win this little game of chess you're playing with Dark and Emiko Niwa!"

Krad smirked. "You will do as you are told, Satoshi. You are going to marry Riku Harada because her sister is dating the youngest Niwa," the blond calmly stated, casually leaning against the wall behind him, "you need to gain Niwa's trust so that we can get the paintings his family has stolen back into their proper place…"

"This is all so pointless! Just tell the damn police! Or better yet, use your magic to take the paintings back by force!" yelled Satoshi as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve. He was ashamed of himself for letting Krad see him cry, but he was too frustrated to stop. 'That bastard has no right to do this to me!' he thought angrily.

"The police will only make things more complicated, and Dark has the same amount of magic as I do, so I wouldn't be able to use that to get the paintings," Krad replied, locking eyes with Satoshi. "I've told you that already, have I not?"

The blue haired teen crossed his arms, looking away from the older man. "So basically I have to marry some slut to get a load of crappy paintings back from a family you hate because of something that happened four fucking hundred years ago!" he muttered harshly, lower lip trembling slightly as tears threatened to start up again.

"Yes," Krad replied coldly before turning to leave. He paused when he reached the door and look over his shoulder. "Oh, and Satoshi, we will be discussing your rude behavior when I return…" the blond remarked, ignoring the boy's obvious distress. He left without another word, closing the bedroom door firmly behind him.

Satoshi felt like screaming when he heard the unmistakable click of the door being locked, but didn't. He had already given Krad the satisfaction of seeing him cry, but he wasn't about to let the bastard know the full extent of his pain. Instead, the teen walked over to him computer and sat down to type.

(Passing Time/Change POV)

Daisuke looked around, feeling highly uncomfortably as he entered the Hikari House. The place was huge; the front hallway alone was three times as big as Daisuke's room! But even with all the space, there were enough people packed inside the hallway to make it feel crowded.

Daisuke stood on tiptoe to look over the crowd and see what was causing the hold up. To his dismay, he saw that people were being checked at the end of the hall before being allowed to enter the rest of the house. "Fuck, what if they catch me?" he whispered to Takeshi, nervously crossing and uncrossing his fingers.

Takeshi rolled his eyes. "They won't catch you, not if you just act normal. And stop fidgeting!" the black haired teen hissed, reaching over and taking Daisuke's hand. "You look as nervous as a long-tailed cat in a room of rocking chairs."

"But we're not even in costume!" Daisuke exclaimed quietly as his friend began pulling him to the front of the line, "It's a costume party; we're supposed to be dressed up!"

Takeshi rolled his eyes again. "Daisuke, _shut_ up!"

The redhead scowled, shoving his hands into his windbreaker. "But—"

"No," Takeshi said firmly, spinning around to look at Daisuke, "no buts. This was your idea and you're going to go through with it!" With that, the dark haired teen turned back around to face the security men and handed them the invitations. After a quick walk through a metal detector, he and Daisuke were in the main entertainment room of the Hikari House.

A few minutes after arriving, Takeshi ditched Daisuke for a cute girl, leaving his friend to wander around aimlessly for a while. The redhead tried to calm down as he slowly counted down the long minutes until it would be time to steal the "Painting of Lost Souls". After what felt like an eternity, 10 o'clock finally came around and he slipped away from the party and into a dark corridor.

(Change POV)

Satoshi sighed as he walked through the empty halls of the house. It had taken awhile, but he had finally managed to Riku Harada long enough to sneak away from the party. 'Now I can finally get out of this damn costume,' the teen thought as he stripped off the sky-blue tunic he was wearing and tossed it aside. Krad had wanted him to dress like a young nobleman from medieval times, but since the demonic man wasn't around Satoshi sure as hell wasn't going to continue wearing the outfit.

A crash sounded behind Satoshi and he spun around, finding a blushing red-haired boy standing across the hall. Next to the boy were a fallen end table and a broken vase. "Oh shit, I'm so sorry! I tripped and accidentally bumped into it and knocked it over!" the boy exclaimed, bending down to pick up the table.

'Kousuke?' Satoshi thought uncertainly, watching as the boy struggled to clean up the mess he had made. The boy looked smaller than Kousuke, and his hair was brighter. Not to mention he didn't have Kousuke's unmistakable catlike green eyes or trademark emo-glasses. Satoshi almost smiled as he watched the stranger accidentally knocked the end table over again. "Leave it."

The boy looked up, confused. "Huh?" he asked uncertainly.

"Leave it," Satoshi repeated. "Someone will clean it up later."

The redhead hesitated. "Are you sure? I knocked it over, so shouldn't I clean it up?"

'Nah, he isn't Kousuke, this kid's cuter.' Satoshi smiled. "The owners of this house have more than enough servants to clean up a broken vase," he remarked, waving a hand nonchalantly. "Besides, by leaving it for them, you are helping to ensure their employment for another day."

The boy looked doubtful, but sighed and nodded head in agreement as he stood. "Well, I should be going now," he said and proceeded to walk away.

"I'll go with you," Satoshi offered, hurrying to catch up with the redhead. "Where are you heading?"

The redhead flinched, looking away uncomfortably. "Well I was going back to the party, but I got a little lost…"

'I'm sure this guy's a Niwa, I mean, he's looks like he could be Kousuke's twin… but how can I get him to admit it?' Satoshi wondered. "Hey do you know Satoshi Hikari? What he looks like, or maybe where he is?" the bluenette asked, trying to stall for time.

The other boy shrugged and shook his head. "Nope, all I know is that he owns this house. Why, you looking for him or something?"

"Or something… I'm a friend of his," Satoshi muttered, feeling a bit disappointed. 'This kid has no clue who I am! He can't be a Niwa; Emiko would never send a thief who didn't know the enemy.'

The disappointment must have shown in his voice. The red-haired boy glanced at him, frowning slightly. "The way you're asking about him, it seems like you're trying to be more than his friend. Are you?" he asked as he stopped walking, obviously coming to the wrong conclusion.

Satoshi laughed and stopped also. "Nah, he and I are way too much alike," he stated, a knowing smile on his face as he turned to face the redhead. "It's like we're the same person. Do you have _any_ idea how hard it would be to try and go out with yourself? Not too appealing if you ask me."

The boy laughed. "Yeah, that does sound like it would be a problem," he agreed, looking up and smiling at Satoshi.

The older boy almost blushed. 'Gawd this kid is hontoni kawaii!' he thought. "Besides," the bluenette said casually, deciding to make a move, "I'm interested in someone else… A cute redhead with an adorable smile…"

The boy's smile faltered and he looked away, blushing. "I, uh, I've gotta get back to the party," he muttered.

He tried hurrying past Satoshi, but the bluenette reached out and lightly touched the boy's hand as he walked by. "Do you really have to leave?" Satoshi asked, causing the boy to hesitate.

"I can't really think of a reason to stay," he remarked neutrally, shrugging slightly as he looked at the blue-haired teen next to him.

"I can…" Satoshi whispered, taking the boy's hand.

The redhead's blush deepened. He let his gaze fall to floor again and bit his lip.

The blue-haired teen sighed and let go of the other boy's hand. "If I promise not to flirt with you, would you stay?" he asked.

The boy slowly shook his head before turning to face Satoshi, smiling slightly. "I don't really mind the flirting…"

Satoshi crossed his arms and nodded. Quickly glancing around to make sure nobody else was around, he took the boy's hand again and led him to the nearest staircase.

He glanced back and saw that the boy was staring at their hands, ruby eyes wide in disbelief. He looked up at Satoshi in confusion. "I want to show you something," Satoshi said in answer to the boy's startled look, smiling. They started up the stairs.

When they reached the top step, Satoshi stopped and turned around. "Close your eyes," he instructed.

"Why, so you can push me off the stairs?" the red-haired boy asked, raising an eyebrow. "No thanks, I'll keep them open."

"You don't trust me?" asked Satoshi, playfully gasping and looking dramatically offended.

His antics won another laugh from the redhead. "I don't even _know_ you," he replied, rolling his eyes.

"Come on," the bluenette pleaded with an uncharacteristic pout. "I want it to be a surprise."

The boy shrugged.

"Just trust me," Satoshi sighed.

The boy tried to suppress a smile as he rolled his eyes again. "Fine," he said, closing his red eyes.

Satoshi carefully led the boy down the hallway and onto a balcony. He hesitated slightly when the boy shivered, his light windbreaker providing little warmth in the cool night air. Guiding him to the center of the balcony, he moved to stand behind the redhead. "Okay, open your eyes," he whispered.

The boy did and gasped in wonder, forgetting the cold as he looked at the scene around them.

The balcony was lined with bushes of beautiful flowers, their sweet scent filling the night air. It was lit up by string-lights shining through the bushes and a few spotlights attached to the wall behind them and the stone railing. The balcony also overlooked a somewhat nearby lake. Since it was night, the lake was dark but shimmering with the reflection of the stars and the full moon, perfectly mirroring the night sky. It was a beautiful sight.

Smiling, the boy walked over to the railing. "It's amazing," he said, truly in awe by the scenery.

"Yeah, it's almost perfect…" Satoshi remarked, walking over to stand next to the red-haired boy.

"Almost?" the boy asked, confused.

"It would be absolutely perfect if I weren't wearing this tacky outfit," the blue haired teen said, gesturing towards his costume.

The boy glanced at Satoshi, letting his eyes roam over other teen's clothes. "I think you look nice," he said, shrugging. Suddenly his smile faded and he turned to face the bluenette. "N-not that I find you attractive or anything, I mean, y-you are, but—"

"It's okay," Satoshi murmured, lightly placing a finger against the boy's lips. "I think you look nice too…" The older teen smiled as he leaned forward to kiss the red-haired boy.

Their lips met briefly before the boy pulled away, a soft blush on his cheeks. He once again looked away from Satoshi. "Y-you're courting a taken man," he said quietly before walking away.

"Wait," Satoshi called out just as the boy reached the middle of the balcony.

The boy stopped and looked over his shoulder. Satoshi felt his heart skip a beat. Standing there, with the gentle breeze tousling his crimson hair and surrounded by the flowers, the boy seemed to have a perfection and beauty equal to that of an angel.

"B-by who are you taken?" he asked nervously.

The boy turned around with a flirtatious grin. "Well… I'm married to adventure, I almost literally slept with danger… and I'm in love with life…" he replied, batting his eyes at Satoshi.

Satoshi walked forward and wrapped an arm around the smaller boy's waist, pulling him close. "I'm not asking you to give up adventure or danger, just that you make me apart of your life so that you might love me," he whispered into the boy's ear.

"Give me a good reason and I might consider it," the boy murmured as he move back just enough to look Satoshi in the eyes without having to make the older boy let go of him.

'How could I have mistaken this angel for Kousuke?' Satoshi wondered as he looked at the ruby-eyed boy standing before him, his lips delicately parted as he waited for Satoshi to make his move.

Satoshi did. Running his fingers through the boy's fiery red hair, he leaned forward and kissed the boy's soft lips.

(Change POV)

Daisuke's eyes widened as the blue-haired guy kissed him. 'I didn't think he was actually going to do it…' he thought, feeling a bit lightheaded. He didn't know what confused him more; the fact that some guy he just met was kissing him, or the fact that he liked it and was kissing the guy back. Clearing these thoughts from his head, Daisuke closed his eyes and let his body relax against the blue-haired guy's chest.

Placing one hand on the back of the guy's neck and the other on the guy's shoulder, Daisuke stood on tip-toe and deepened the kiss even more. The guy put his hands on the small of Daisuke's back and pulled him closer, moving his mouth form Daisuke's lips to his neck.

"Mmn, you're a great kisser," Daisuke murmured, making his voice a low, seductive purr.

"I'm good at other things too," the guy said roughly as he playfully squeezed Daisuke's ass before kissing him again.

"SATOSHI HIKARI, WHAT THE _HELL_ DO YOU THINK YOU'RE _DOING_!" a voice shouted from behind the two kissing boys.

The guy broke the kiss as he jumped and backed away from Daisuke. "N-nothing," he said, shrugging and running his fingers through his blue hair.

"Hikari?" Daisuke asked, confused. He glanced at the girl who had spoken before returning his attention to the blue-haired guy. "You're a Hikari?"

The guy blushed and looked down at his feet. "Yeah, must've slipped my mind…"

'Oh great, why did To-To have to choose _now_ to start doing her job!' Satoshi thought bitterly. He put on a smile and looked back up at his red-haired angel. "Look, it's no big deal."

"Yeah, it is! It's a _really_ big deal!" the boy shouted. "I'm sorry, but I have to leave now," he hissed through clenched teeth, glaring at Satoshi. The redhead turned around and dashed back inside, practically colliding with To-To as he did.

Satoshi stood in a stunned silence for a moment before shaking his head and starting after the boy. He had reached the door to the hall when To-To threw out her arm to stop him.

"Do you know 'oo 'e iz?" she asked.

Satoshi shook his head.

"Hiz name iz Daisuke, an 'e iz un Niwa, your enimee…"

--------------------------------------------------End Chapter 2----------------------------------------------

A/N: The chapter is over! Wow, those cheesy love lines just write themselves! Oh, and I know To-To doesn't have a bad German accent, that's a joke from Not Another Teen Movie that I borrowed O.o;… Sigh, so me lovely readers, feel free to send reviews, they're always appreciated. Yeah contrary to last a/n, I love getting reviews; the more reviews I get the faster you get updates! I guess I should apologize for being so emo last time, ne? sorry!


	3. Chapter 3 Midnight Vows

A/N: So here's something I don't remember doing before! I'm answering and responding to reviews!

come and go: laughs oh of course he's not the uke! Just read this chapter and see for yourself, he's very much the dominate one! And I'm glad you like the accent, like I said, I'm borrowing a "Not Another Teen Movie" joke for that.

Loveless Aibou: Thank you for reading, and I swear I'm working hard to update! Blame my sisters for needing constant care and the fact that everything is inspiring me to write twenty different fics. nods yep. And the beginning is supposed to be confusing at first, but trust me, it'll all make sense in the final chapter.

--------------------------------------Chapter 3- Midnight Vows --------------------------------------

Daisuke ran out onto the dance floor and grabbed Takeshi by the arm. "We need to go, now!" he hissed, dragging his friend from the dance floor and to the exit.

"What? Why?" the black haired boy asked, struggling uselessly against his friend as he tried to return to his dance partner (an attractive girl with short pink hair named Sakura). "What the hell did you do!"

Daisuke waited until they had put enough distant between them and the Hikari house before he decided to answer Takeshi's question. "I made out with Satoshi Hikari!" he exclaimed giddily, grinning.

"What!" yelled Takeshi, stumbling slightly.

"I didn't even know it was him at first, I mean, I was on my way to steal the painting when I saw him," Daisuke began rambling, speeding up. "He was taking off his shirt and—"

"Wait, you stood there and watched him undress!" Takeshi asked.

"Just his shirt… and he had another one on underneath it," the redhead grumbled, sounding a bit disappointed about it. He shook his head and continued telling his friend about his ordeal, talking almost as fast as he was walking. "Anyway, he was totally flirting with me and then he led me up to this balcony, it was so amazing! The balcony, I mean. Well anyway, one thing led to another and before I knew is we were kissing and—"

Takeshi scowled. "I hate to interrupt you again, but do I need to remind you that I'm straight. I _really _don't want to hear all the details!"

Daisuke rolled his eyes. "It wasn't much… some girl interrupted us before anything big could happen. She was the one who told me that the guy I was making out with was Satoshi Hikari and…" Daisuke paused and stopped walking. "I freaked out and left…"

Takeshi stopped also, standing a few steps behind his friend. After a long silence, the black-haired boy asked, "Do you… _like_ him?"

Daisuke turned to face his friend, smiling. "Yeah. I really, _really_ like him."

"Then what are you doing over here?" Takeshi asked. "Go be with him for a bit."

Daisuke raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Can't, he's a Hikari remember?"

"Does it matter?" the dark haired boy asked, shrugging.

The redhead rolled his eyes again. "Mom, Dark, and Kousuke—"

"Don't have to know." The other teen sighed, running his fingers through his black hair. "Look, Daisuke, if you really like this guy then go after him. Don't let a little thing like last names stand in the way of true love."

"Takeshi, I just met the guy!" Daisuke exclaimed, blushing. He rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. "Besides, the attraction's probably just physical…"

Takeshi grinned. "Oh I doubt that, ever look in the mirror?" he asked, causing his friend to scowl and punch him in the arm. Wincing, the dark haired teen continued, "Besides, what harm could it do by just going over there and talking to him for a little while?"

Daisuke smiled. "You're right. I should go see him again!" he shouted triumphantly. With that, he turned around and began to run back to the Hikari house. Suddenly, a thought occurred to the energetic teen and he ran back to Takeshi. "What if he doesn't want to talk to me?" the redhead asked, pouting slightly, "What if it all meant nothing to him and he never wants to see me again?"

The other teen rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation. "Quit worrying Daisuke! You'll find out when you get there, now go!" shouted Takeshi. Placing his hands on his friends shoulder, the teen turned Daisuke around and began marching him back to the Hikari House.

Daisuke laughed, turning around and pulling his friend into an embrace. "Thanks," he whispered into the other boy's ear. He let go of Takeshi and took a couple of steps back. "Tell my mom I'm at your house, okay?" he said before turning back around and running off.

Sighing, Takeshi shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair as he watched his friend run off.

(Change POV)

Satoshi tossed and turned in his bed, trying to get to sleep. The queen-sized bed always felt so cold, lonely almost. But he preferred the emptiness of this bed to the bed he usually slept in when Krad was home. Shivering, the blue-haired bishie snuggled deeper into his purple comforter. The loneliness must've been getting to him, though. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to forget about the red-haired boy, Daisuke. Finally giving up on sleep, he threw the covers off of himself and got out of bed.

He tossed on some clothes before carefully making his way to the bedroom door and cracking it open. Peering out to make sure no one was around, Satoshi slipped out of his room and down the hall to the balcony that he had taken Daisuke.

It was cold out, especially in the loose clothes he had hastily thrown on, but the blue-haired youth didn't really care. He walked over the balcony's rail and leaned against it. Closing his eyes, Satoshi let his mind wander back to Daisuke.

He remembered how it felt to hold Daisuke, how soft the other boy's lips felt against his own and how sweet it had tasted the second time they kissed. Mostly, the teen recalled the warm sensation that shot through his body whenever he looked at Daisuke. Satoshi asked himself for the thousandth time why. Why did this boy that he barely knew have such a profound effect on him? Why, out of everybody in this damn town, did it have to be a Niwa that he fell for? Why did it feel so wonderful to be near Daisuke? And more importantly, was Daisuke thinking of him? Did he feel the same way?

Satoshi sighed and shook his head in a futile attempt to clear his mind. "Krad would kill me if he knew…" he muttered darkly, resting his head on his arms.

"Knew what?" an all too familiar voice inquired.

Satoshi's head shot up as he spun around to face the person that had spoken. "K-Krad!" he stuttered.

The man in question raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"I-I thought you going out of town!"

The blond shrugged and went to stand next to Satoshi. "I came back early. Why? Aren't you happy to see me?" he asked, putting on a fake pout.

"About as happy as a man on death road," Satoshi muttered, resuming his earlier posture. "To-To ratted me out didn't she?"

Krad chuckled, though it didn't lighten the mood. "Awe, come on Satoshi, humor me for a bit. And yes, she did."

The blue-haired teen flinched. "Look Krad I'm sorry! I honestly had no clue—"

"Don't worry about it; after all, you're marrying her aren't you?" the blond man reply, cutting off the young teen. "I think it's nice that you and Riku Harada are getting along."

Satoshi was taken aback. "W-what?"

"You and Riku, kissing up here beneath the night sky… how _romantic_," Krad hissed, sounding more like he found it disgusting rather than romantic. He pushed back from the stone railing and stood behind the teen.

Satoshi's muscles tensed, but he didn't move away, fearing it would only anger the blond. "Jealous, are you?" he asked, cocking his head to one side to glance at the man behind him.

Suddenly Krad roughly grabbed the smaller boy's arm and spun him around. Pushing their bodies together, he pinned Satoshi against the railing and kissed him. Satoshi could feel his stomach clench. The blue-haired teen grew more than a little queasy as Krad's tongue slipped into his mouth, but forced himself not to struggle; he had learned the price of struggling long ago. Cerulean eyes closed tightly as the teen felt the stronger man's arms encircle him, holding him in a crushing embrace.

Finally Krad broke the kiss. "I know it was my idea to have you marry Ms. Harada, but I can't help feeling a little upset about you making out with her…" he whispered, voice hoarse.

"Krad…" Satoshi murmured, blushing. His gaze feel to his feet, feeling deeply ashamed of himself for letting Krad kiss him.

Krad guessed what was on Satoshi's mind and sighed. He let go of Satoshi and took a couple of steps back. "You know, we're not _technically_ related…"

"You know, you're not _technically_ human…" the surly teen replied mockingly.

The older man simply shrugged and turned to leave. He paused just before walking out the door. "Good night, Satoshi," he whispered before leaving.

Satoshi bit his lip as he dropped to knees. Shifting, he sat with his back against the stone railing, hugging his legs tightly and resting his head on his knees. "Good night… Krad…" he whispered softly, shivering in the cold as he allowed himself to cry.

(Change POV)

Daisuke stood, glaring at the brick wall contemptuously and biting his lower lip. His fists were clenched and shoulders stiff. The red haired teen had been trying to get over the wall for the past ten minutes to Satoshi, but so far had no luck. 'I'm not going to give up!' he thought angrily.

Looking around, the youth spotted a tree branch hanging just below the edge of the wall and smiled. Backing up to the sidewalk's curb, Daisuke ran forward and jumped as high as he could, just barely managing to grab hold of the tree branch. Unfortunately the left over momentum caused his body to crash painfully into the wall.

"Ah _shit_!" he shouted, gasping in pain but refusing to release his grip on the branch. Swinging forward, the redhead placed his feet against the wall and began to walk up it, using the tree branch to help him. With the aid of his training (and a strategically placed branch), Daisuke climbed over the wall and onto the Hikari's grounds.

Smiling triumphantly, the youth proudly made his way to the Hikari house… and walked straight into a ditch. "Dammit! Dammit all to hell!" he screamed in frustration.

"Need help?" a familiar voice asked from above the angry redhead.

Daisuke glared up at Satoshi, ruby eyes glinting dangerously. "What do you think!" he snapped, but even as he looked at the blue-haired bishie he could feel his anger disappear.

Satoshi held back a smile as he reached down to help the other boy. "It's supposed to be turned into a pond," he said, referring to the ditch.

For lack of anything to say, Daisuke settled with a simple "oh". He hesitated, then reached up and took Satoshi's hand, feeling a jolt run through his body when he did.

"Yeah… Krad's idea…" Satoshi murmured as he helped the redhead out of the ditch.

They stood in an awkward silence for a moment before Daisuke realized that they were still holding hands. Blushing, he quickly let go of the other boy's hand and instinctively tried to take a step backwards. Instead of feeling solid ground behind him, his foot slid down and he almost fell back into the ditch.

"Careful," Satoshi hissed as he reached out and wrapped an arm around Daisuke's waist, pulling the red haired teen to safety. Daisuke placed his hands on Satoshi's shoulders to steady himself, pressing up against the other boy as he glared over his shoulder at the ditch. Satoshi chuckled softly at this.

Daisuke's blush deepened. "Sorry," he muttered breathlessly. He realized the position they were in, powerfully aware that his crotch was pressed to Satoshi's. If he didn't move away soon, the other teen would soon feel just how… _excited_ Daisuke was to see him. "Uh, Satoshi? Could you please let go of me?" he asked.

Satoshi smiled and did as Daisuke asked. "So what're you doing here anyways?" the blue haired teen asked, turning around and walking back towards the house.

Daisuke hesitated before deciding to follow him. "N-nothing, I just wanted to see you again, I guess…" he replied.

"I wonder why," the other boy said with a smirk.

Flustered, the redhead blushed again. "It's not like that!" he hissed.

"Isn't it?"

"No!"

By now they had reached the house. Satoshi slowly turned to face Daisuke. "So you're telling me that you climbed a ten-foot wall, fell into a ditch, and risked being caught by Krad just to see me? No ulterior motives? Never even considered sex?"

Daisuke blushed. 'Why does it always have to come back to sex!' he wondered. Yeah, so maybe the thought had crossed his mind, so what? But he did all that stuff to _talk_ with Satoshi, not have sex with him! "I just wanted to talk to you, is that so bad?" the youth asked.

"No, it's not bad," Satoshi sighed, shaking his head. He glanced at Daisuke, who was shivering slightly, and opened the door to the house. "It's cold out here, let's go inside to talk."

Frowning Daisuke looked down at his feet. "Are you sure? I am a Niwa after all."

"Doesn't matter to me," the bluenette replied with a casual shrug. "Why, does the fact that I'm a Hikari matter to you?"

Daisuke shook his head and smiled, "No, of course not."

"Good." Satoshi reached out and gently touched Daisuke hand. "Umm… let's head inside."

"Okay," the redhead meekly replied.

Satoshi quickly led Daisuke inside the house and then upstairs to his room. Opening the door, he stood back. "Make yourself at home," he said with a smile. He was scared as hell, but tried no to let it show. Krad could come in at any second if he chose to.

Daisuke entered the room and looked around. Satoshi's room was obviously the plainest room in house. A queen-sized bed was pushed to one corner of the room, with a dark purple, almost black, comforter that matched the deep red pillows. The walls were white and bare of any pictures and the floor was a black. A closet was on the wall to the right of the door with a computer desk was pushed up against the same wall as the door. Other than the bed and the laptop on the computer desk, the room held no personal items. 'Where's all his stuff?' Daisuke wondered as Satoshi closed the door. "Why're you closing the door?" the redhead asked, glancing at the taller boy.

"I don't care that you're a Niwa, but I don't think Krad will welcome you with open arms," Satoshi calmly replied with a shrug. He walked over to the desk, pulling out the chair and straddling it. "Aren't you going to sit down?" he asked, gesturing towards the bed when he saw that the other boy was just standing there.

Daisuke raised an eyebrow. "What if I wanted to sit on the chair?" he asked, but made his way over and sat down on the bed anyways.

Satoshi shrugged (he seems to be doing that a lot lately…) and folded his arms across the back of the chair. "Do you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Daisuke laughed and shook his head. "I'd rather sit on the bed," he said. The smaller boy smiled and cocked his head to one side, making him look completely adorable. "But aren't you uncomfortable in that chair?"

"…What're you suggesting?" Satoshi asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Daisuke replied coolly. He tried imitating one Satoshi's casual shrugs, but ruined the effect with a cute grin.

"Damn, I was hoping for a different answer," Satoshi half-joked. "So… what's your favorite color?" the bluenette asked, leaning forward and resting his chin on his arms.

"What?" asked Daisuke curiously.

"You said you wanted to talk, so let's talk," Satoshi replied, "What's your favorite color?"

The red haired teen laughed, "Cyan, how 'bout you?"

Satoshi smiled. "Well, while we're getting into specifics, jade."

"Cool…" Daisuke said, nodding. "Favorite band?"

"Brand New," the blue haired teen replied, "I love emo music. But to be honest, my favorite song at the moment is "Not Really Good" by Eyeshine. You?"

"Bowling for Soup, most definitely," the smaller boy answered. Blushing, he continued, "But my favorite song is "Chemicals React" by Aly and Aj… it's a guilty pleasure… Favorite show?"

This went back and forth for awhile as the two teens began to learn more and more about each other. They had moved from quizzing each other on favorites to talking about memories and family.

"And then he was all, 'No, 'cuz bears don't eat chicken'!" Daisuke exclaimed, falling back on the bed and laughing.

"Sounds like it was quite a day," Satoshi said, also laughing. He sighed, smiling at the red-haired boy lying on his bed. 'What would happen if I joined him on my bed…' he wondered.

"Yeah," Daisuke sighed when his laughter died down. "Dark's like, the coolest brother ever!"

"Brother?" Satoshi asked in confusion, pulling himself from his perverted thoughts. 'Doesn't Daisuke know…?'

"Yeah. He used to live with Dad, but last year he moved in with me, Mom, and Kousuke," the naïve boy answered.

"…"

Daisuke yawned, stretching as he sat up. "Say, what time is it?" he asked sleepily.

"Hmm? Oh, uh, hold on," Satoshi muttered. He stood up and pulled a watch out of his pocket. "Whoa, it's two-thirty. We've been up all night."

"Shit! I'm supposed to be at Takeshi's," Daisuke practically shouted, standing up and dashing to the door.

"You know, you could spend the night here if you want…" Satoshi suggested, thinking with the wrong head.

The red haired teen paused. "I'm not having sex with you," he stated firmly, guessing what was going through the other boy's mind.

Satoshi yawned innocently. "I don't wanna… well yeah I do, but I can wait…" The bluenette smiled, "All I'm saying is its late, we're both tired, and I'm not too keen on letting you walk around alone in the middle of the night."

Daisuke shrugged and nodded. "So, where am I going to sleep?" he asked, walking away from the door.

"Bed," the other boy answered.

The redhead grinned impishly, "What about you?"

"Floor, since you obviously don't trust me."

"I do trust you…" Daisuke said, smiling. "We can share the bed if you want."

Satoshi frowned. "Are you sure? I mean, I don't want you to think you _have_ to share the bed with me, I was just joking around."

"I know. I don't mind sleeping in the same bed as you… in fact, I _want_ to," Daisuke replied, walking over and sitting down on the bed. "I just don't want to rush things or ruin them by having sex."

"Okay." Satoshi sighed, "Since we've thankfully killed the sex conversation, what now?"

Daisuke laughed. "Simple," he answered, lying down on the bed. "We cut the lights, climb into bed, and go to sleep."

"Sounds like a plan," Satoshi said, walking to the light switch. He waited until Daisuke had pulled the covers over himself before shutting off the lights. Pausing, the bluenette allowed his azure eyes to adjust to the dark. Satoshi made his way over to the bed, lifted the covers, and carefully climbed next to Daisuke.

The redhead shivered, causing the other boy to hesitate. "You okay?"

"Hn? Oh, yeah," Daisuke lied uncomfortably, "just a little bit cold…" In all actuality, "innocent" Daisuke's mind had been invaded by impure thoughts.

Satoshi smiled to himself. "I can fix that…" he whispered. The blue haired teen slowly scooted closer to Daisuke, gently wrapping an arm around the small boy's waist. He felt the other boy's body tense and froze. "It's ok," he whispered soothingly, "I won't do anything if you don't want me to…" He began to move his arm away from smaller boy.

Daisuke reached out and took Satoshi's hand. "I'm sorry, I really want to do this, but…" Daisuke sighed. "I'm just scared," he admitted, "I've never done anything like this before… I'm afraid of messing up or doing something wrong."

Satoshi sighed softly. "Doing what wrong? Sleeping?" he asked. "Daisuke, as you have told me about a thousand times, we're not going to do anything." The bluenette smiled and ran his fingers through Daisuke's fiery red hair, "So just rest that cluttered head of yours and get some sleep, okay? Leave your worries for another day."

Daisuke nodded and closed his eyes. Soon, the young boy was fast asleep.

Satoshi waited until he was certain Daisuke was truly asleep before slipping out of the bed and going over to the closet. He pulled out a pillow and a blanket from it and made a make-shift bed on the floor for himself. Even though he'd rather sleep next to Daisuke, he couldn't risk disturbing the other boy with his nightmares.

Sighing, Satoshi lied down and silently prayed for a dreamless sleep, away from the terrors that haunted him in the darkness of the night.

(Passing Time)

Satoshi woke up, but didn't open his eyes. Something had woken him, but he couldn't think of what. Suddenly, he felt someone sit down next to him. 'Krad?' he thought fearfully before he heard the person speak.

"You snake! You send me through a guilt trip to get me to share a bed with you, then you go and sleep on the floor the second I fall asleep!" Daisuke whispered harshly. Sighing, he continued, "Well, I'm glad to see that your dreams have quieted down a bit. Is that why you changed your mind about sleeping next to me? Because it didn't work, I heard you tossing and turning around and it woke me up… Gah, I feel so stupid babbling on like this!"

'What? ...! He thinks I'm still asleep!' Satoshi realized. 'Should I let him know that I'm awake, or keeping listening?' the bluenette wondered. Satoshi mentally sighed. He was about to tell Daisuke he was awake when he felt the smaller boy's hand on his forehead.

"You were crying a bit and saying the word "no" over and over again… You were begging Krad to stop…" Daisuke said, sounding worried as he moved his hand to run his fingers through Satoshi's soft blue hair.

Satoshi felt Daisuke take his hand away and had the sudden urge to call out to him, but didn't. The other boy had one last thing to say.

"Please don't be mad at me for this…" the redhead murmured and a moment later Satoshi felt Daisuke's soft lips gently touch his own.

All too soon, it was over and Daisuke pulled away. He cleared throat nervously. "Umm… well… well, you _did_ say I could sleep next to you earlier," he muttered, lifting the blanket and lying down next to Satoshi. "I guess I'll take you up on that offer… good night." Daisuke wondered briefly what would happen if he tried to snuggle with the seemingly sleeping boy next to him before rolling over and turning away from the blue-haired bishie.

He closed his eyes and a few seconds later, he felt Satoshi's arm around his waist. "Good-night Daisuke," the bluenette whispered, moving closer so that their bodies were gently touching.

"You could've told me you were awake," Daisuke muttered darkly.

Satoshi laughed softly. "Yeah, but then I would've missed that wonderful speech. I'm touched that you care."

Daisuke blushed. "Don't let it go to your head, I was just… concerned… Besides, you woke me up," the redhead grumbled, pouting.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay…"

There was yet another awkward silence before Satoshi decided to speak. "Let's get some sleep," he muttered as he began to move away from Daisuke.

"No!" Daisuke whispered as he placed his hand on Satoshi's arm, stopping him.

The bluenette hesitated. "What?"

"Please, don't… I-I kinda like having you near me…" Daisuke said a bit lamely.

"You mean you like having me hold you," Satoshi slyly remarked.

The red haired teen blushed again. "Come on Satoshi, please? I'm not asking for much," he whispered with a sigh.

Satoshi smiled. "Okay. Besides…" he paused, pulling the smaller boy a brief embrace, "I kinda like having you in my arms." The Hikari gently kissed Daisuke's neck. "So can we go to sleep now?" he murmured into the other boy's ear before moving back a little.

"Yeah…" The two teens found themselves in a comfortable silence. Moments latter, Daisuke reached forward and gently rested his hand on Satoshi's. "Ne, Satoshi?"

The blue haired bishie gave a soft "hnn" to show he was listening.

"Umm… a-ashiiteru," Daisuke whispered softly.

Satoshi flinched slightly. "Nani? I, uh, didn't hear you," he lied.

"Ashi… never mind, nande monaii," Daisuke muttered, bringing the blanket closer to his chin.

"Ok…" Sighing, Satoshi moved closer to Daisuke, slipping one leg between the redhead's. He intertwined their fingers as he brought their hands to Daisuke's chest. "Daisuki… no… ashiiteru," the bluenette whispered. When he got no reply, the older boy propped himself up on his elbow and peered into the other boy's face. Daisuke was sound asleep. 'This is just like _Dawson's Creek_, they only confess their undying love to someone when the other person is asleep,' he thought bitterly before laying back down. Content just to be near the redhead, Satoshi fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

-----------------------------------------------------End Chapter 3-----------------------------------------------Disclaimer: Me no own _Dawson's Creek_, or the bands Brand New, Aly and Aj, Bowling for Soup,and Eyeshine. Fun little fact about Eyeshine though: the lead singer is Johnny Young Bosch! If you don't know who that is, let me clue you in. He was the second black ranger of MMPR (Adam) and the green ranger of PR Zeo and Turbo. He is also the voice actor for Vash the Stampede (Trigun), Kiba (Wolf's Rain), Haruto Sakaki (Witch Hunter Robin), Lujon (FMA Ep 35), Renton (Eureka Seven), Shigure (Naruto Ep 34), Eriol Hiiragizawa (Cardcaptor Sakura: The Sealed Card (2nd Movie)), and many many others!

A/N: Yeah, sorry for taking so long w/updates. The first two chapters were already typed from last year so all I had to do was proofread and edit, but now I have to start desiphering my own handwriting in a year old notebook where the pencil is smugged. It'll take a bit for proper updates…. That and I have Mix Tape to work on along with many oneshots that pop into my head. And sorry for making Satoshi so emo, i love the emo kids! but Satoshi does have a very good reason for being emo, you'll find out a bit of that in the next chapter (if you haven't figured it out already at least...) Newayz, please review or else my little brother will go insane…


End file.
